


What If MC Was a Nudist?

by SilverScribblerX



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Barbatos Deserves Better, Barbatos Gave Up, Barbatos Needs a Raise, Barbatos Tried, Barbatos is Demisexual, Diavolo and Lucifer Need a Better System, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, MC Has Ambiguous Partners, MC is Calm and Confident, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Open Relationships, Poor Planning, Public Nudity, Reader is Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Tea, Time Shenanigans, What if MC was a Nudist?, someone give this man a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScribblerX/pseuds/SilverScribblerX
Summary: Summary: Diavolo is tired of looking through candidates for his exchange program. It's why he asked Lucifer for help and signed off on the student profile Lucifer gave him back in response. So when Diavolo gives the papers to Barbatos, and gives him his orders, the butler is unsure if he should speak up or if he should stay quiet. Surely the future king read through these. Surely both he and Lucifer understand just who they've chosen. Resigning himself, Barbatos decides to not say anything. If anyone could find the time to bring a nudist into the Devildom, it would be him. How hard could it be?~~~The way I'm writing is going to have the insert be in an open relationship with some of the Obey Me characters; if I do future installments. Asmo is planned as a more consistent partner, Mammon is planned for possible romance, but not sexual, and Barbatos is the main ship. These are my current plans if I make this a series.
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	What If MC Was a Nudist?

Day One

Attempts Made: 35   
Potential Timelines: 7   
Aborted Timelines:0   
Present Day (June- First Wednesday)   
Future (June-First Saturday) 

The first attempts ended in failure. He had tried to find a point during the first Saturday of June. It’d give the human, (Y/N), two months to settle into the House of Lamentation and get whatever they’d need to attend the Royal Academy of Diavolo. It would also serve as a test run, pitting their personality against that of the brothers. It wouldn’t do anyone any favors if the brothers wanted to kill their new housemate afterall. So, Diavolo and him had hoped that giving them ample time to adjust before the start of the next academic year would improve relations. This was all well and good if he could find an opening when they could bring said human into the Devildom. The key word:  **if.**

Barbatos doesn’t usually encounter any problems when he hops into a timeline to investigate things. His other self in those timelines knows when he hops in and they both work to avoid one another. It keeps things from going awry and ensures he doesn’t run into anyone he shouldn’t be seeing as well. In the Human World he lacks those safety nets and his usual fail-safes. He doesn’t know where he’ll appear when he opens a door either, often using either a mirror to do a preliminary check of the area to ensure no one spots him. The first time he tried to look in on the human, (Y/N), he forgot himself. He forgot every rule and habit he had developed over the years. Why? He was too preoccupied with the information he did know of the human and allowed it to distract him from his routine.

The student profile was pretty standard. Name, age, appearance, birthday, religious background, and origins. There was also a note for their allergies, any known medical conditions, as well as their known languages so that the demons could speak the language (Y/N) was most fluent and comfortable with. It wasn’t until the profile got to the attributes and interests of theirs that he paused. “ _ (Y/N) is a nudist who prefers being naked in their home and in designated nudist environments.”  _ He recalled it clearly because he had been unsure what to do with that information. He didn’t doubt his Young Master and Lord Lucifer on their work in selecting this candidate. His questions were solely, “Why is this necessary to note? How would this affect the program?” and he found he couldn’t voice them at that moment. In spite of these questions, he merely nodded his assent and accepted his assigned task. It was only in the hours after he had been dismissed that he actually considered the answers. That realization dawned and he understood just how screwed he truly was.

The fact that they were a nudist wasn’t an issue; at least it wouldn’t have been if he wasn’t tasked with finding a time to kidnap them. He opened that first door into their closet and bedroom. Eyes adjusting quickly before he caught sight of them naked and with whom he assumed was their partner. When he recognized the second human had been in submissive posture before (Y/N), barely registering the gear they both adorned, he gathered all he needed to know to see that he showed up at an inopportune time. He quickly shut the door and had turned to look away from it. He hasn’t told anyone how his first attempt had gone. 

His second attempt was marginally better. He didn’t come out of a closet or bathroom, he wasn’t in the bedroom, and he didn’t immediately see more than he wanted or expected from the human. In fact, it looked as though he had walked out of an office and into the hallway of the home. He remembers sighing and stepping through more readily. It was easy enough to cast a suggestion spell that would prevent humans from catching sight of him. They’d merely look over his form and ignore his shadow as if he wasn’t there to begin with. The effect he had on human electronics would normally keep cameras and phones from picking him up, but he still ensured his suggestion gave him a secondary protection for it just in case. In the event that those fail-safes didn’t work, he supposed he could end the timeline or use his magic to erase any evidence or memories of his presence. Probably should have that second option as his go to. Probably.

He kept his steps calm and quiet as he walked down the hall. He checked the doors he came across. His mirror in hand to check corners and make sure he didn’t bring attention to himself. He couldn’t find the human inside the home and so he looked out the windows; spotting (Y/N) coming inside with a hand full of envelopes and papers. Barbatos froze. They were, unsurprisingly, naked. He should have expected this, but some part of him assumed that they would at least put on a coat or something when they left their home. An errant thought makes itself known to him, that he can’t expect someone comfortable in their own skin to dress up to collect their mail on private property with no neighbors to speak of. At least they were willing to put on shoes before making their trek up the driveway. He made sure to be well out of sight before they came back inside. They went about sorting and reading at their kitchen island and just as Barbatos was about to leave, their phone rang. He considered waiting, but knew that they wouldn’t be able to bring the human to the Devildom in a state of undress anyways so he left. Quietly leaving the same way he came in. 

The third and fourth attempts lead to Barbatos just closing the door. He had seen more into their private and intimate life than he had anticipated. It seemed that the first Saturday morning they were occupied. First by a partner who was gone only a couple hours later, then by mail and a phone call that would take however long to finish. Next they had their morning exercises, while they were still very naked, and took the remaining hours before noon; which is when they seemed to have gotten ready to go out. Finally, Barbatos checked to see if they'd return home before the evening and wasn’t surprised when they didn’t. He tried several adjacent timelines and discovered a similar pattern. Partner, morning routine and mail, exercise, and then they'd leave for most of the remaining day; returning from errands or with a partner. This wasn’t unusual as even he was a creature of habit. The unusual part was with the inconsistencies therein. (Y/N) would rarely return with the same partner, errands would take anywhere from three to six hours, and a detail he noted was that they never ordered a drink when they went, to what Barbatos learned the first time he followed them in, was a BDSM club. 

He’d tried seven timelines and made four to five attempts at each one. Some he went back into for further investigation. It was too soon to eliminate any of the timelines from his list, but he could tell that he wouldn’t be able to use the Saturday he had chosen. He had returned to his room and timeline to report to Lord Diavolo as he had only dedicated three hours in his timeline to the task. It seemed the Prince had only managed to minorly inconvenience the Avatars of Sin. Apparently he decided on inviting them all to the palace for tea and then got them all to play a cursed board game. Lucifer had been able to win the game relatively quickly, but there was flooding in the west wing that’d been unavoidable. Barbatos appeared just in time to help Lucifer place the calls for cleaning and repair crews to take care of the west wing. Then, his Young Master had claimed the west wing was in need of remodeling anyways and Barbatos made several more calls to arrange for that to happen. When Barbatos was done taking care of the calls, helping the brothers prepare for their journey home, and attending to His Lord, he went to his own room for some much needed rest. Tomorrow would go much the same as today had, only he’d be looking into Sunday for a possible time to take the human. He could only hope that Lord Diavolo wouldn’t destroy too much in his absence. Thoughts that carried themselves into his dreams as he slept, hoping that when he awoke things would go better than they had that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed what I've written thus far. Please leave comments and any ideas you have for future chapters. Some will be longer than others and cover more of what Barbatos has to deal with in the Devildom and not just what he goes through in trying to kidnap you. Currently this work is the build up to MC/Reader being brought to the Devildom. If it's enjoyed I will continue the story with their time in the Devildom, loosely following the main story of Obey Me.
> 
> Barbatos is demisexual: I wasn't sure if I wanted him to have sexual attraction or not and this seemed like a good middle ground.  
> (Y/N): I'm writing your insert as being dominant and very open. Partners will remain ambiguous, so you can be gay, bi, straight, or what have you. Please understand that you will eventually end up with Asmo, Barb, and possibly Mamm or others if I make this a series.


End file.
